The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana montevidensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Robpwpur’.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Lantana cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Lantana montevidensis cultivar Alba, not patented. The new Lantana was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of the cultivar Alba in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo. in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo. since October, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.